Long Wheelbase Chassis
The Long Wheelbase is designed to create heavier vehicles than a Bike or Car Chassis, vehicles such as Vans, Pickups, Jeeps, and other heavy labour vehicles use this Chassis. This makes them ideal as heavy platforms for Players that want heavy support in the form of Weapons, Character Transport, or just an Ammo Stockpile. Facts and Figures Though Built for the PZ Service industry these sorts of vehicles provide many organizations with heavy vehicles to carry plenty of firepower, personnel, or Supplies into the field. Crew: 1 Driver Passengers: '''0 '''Bodywork Layers: 8 Interior Mounts: 10 Weight: 500 Damage: '''28 (21,14,7) '''Weapon Mounts: '''Left Side Medium Weapon Mount, Right Side Medium Weapon Mount, Rear Medium Weapon Mount, 2 Roof Heavy Mounts '''Passive Mounts: '''2 Heavy Passive Mounts '''Cost: $15'000 Unless the vehicle is equipped with Bodywork it has no armour, and without an Engine or Drive Systems it is little more than a frame for parts. though the Chassis is fitted with basic wheels and tyres as well as basic Transmission, Brakes, Fuel Tank, and Driver Seat, everything else must be purchased separately. A Long Wheelbase vehicle can have a single Engine and Drive System, though it may be equipped with several layers of armour, up to 8 Layers of Bodywork can be fitted to a Long Wheelbase vehicle though it does not need any Bodywork to be put in play, but a Long Wheelbase vehicle must have an Engine and Drive system to be fielded. Long Wheelbase Vehicle Equipment Aside from Engines, Drive Systems, and Bodywork, there are plenty of options and equipment that can be fitted to a Long Wheelbase Vehicle, depending on the role you intent to use the vehicle for, its important to be selective about what equipment you choose. Engines Most Engines that are used in Cars can be fitted to Long Wheelbase Vehicles, though their large size does allow for the fitting of engines that are usually too large for smaller vehicles, but they also have difficulties with small engines due to their weight. V8 Engine: The Smallest Engine typically fitted to Long Wheelbase Vehicles, this engine is widely used by PZ Citizens for delivery vehicles and the like, this sort of engine is typically used only to build light weight or cheep Long Wheelbase Vehicles. a V8 Engine Costs $8'000 and has a Weight of 150. V12 Engine: Most Vehicles of this type will use a V12 on the Highway to provide a reasonable Max Speed and Acceleration, commonly fitted to Long Wheelbase Vehicles this type of Engine provides a good balance of speed and cost. a V12 Engine Costs $15'000 and has a Weight of 200. V16 Engine: Built to provide a massive output, these Engines are typically too large to be fitted to anything smaller than a Long Wheelbase Chassis, vehicles fitted with this Engine are able to carry considerable weight at speed though cost makes them difficult to justify. A V16 Engine Costs $30'000 and has a Weight of 300. Drive Systems Like Bikes, Trikes, and Cars the technology for Drive Systems is much the same though large vehicles such as Long Wheelbase Vehicles are typically in need of larger more complex versions. Cable System: The Most basic form of Drive System for any Vehicle is the Cable System, composed of a few levers, hinges, and cables to provide a direct connection to the engine and wheels. A Cable System Costs $5'000 and weighs 40. Hydraulic System: Most Vehicles used by Road Warriors are fitted with this system, composed of hydraulic cables and control components connecting the Engine and Wheels to the Drivers hands. A hydraulic System Costs $10'000 and Weighs 100. Electronic System: By far the most complex and advanced form of Drive System, composed of computers and actuators that connect the Engine and Wheels to the Driver. An Electronic System Costs $15'000 and weighs 50. Interior Blah Bodywork Like other Vehicles a Long Wheelbase Vehicle does not need any Bodywork to be put in the Field, but they are able to carry up to 8 Layers of Bodywork making them able to act as very heavily armoured transports or weapons platforms. Plastic Body Paneling: Is the most basic form of Bodywork a Vehicle can have these panels provide only 1/2 a point of armour to the vehicle but they do prevent dust and radiation from simply destroying the Vehicle in a few hours on the road. Plastic Body Panelling can be fitted to a Long Wheelbase Vehicle for $250 a Facing and has a weight of 3. Carbon Steel Armour: The most commonly used form of armour on the road is a composite Carbon Metamaterial coated by Steel plating layers providing armour protection at a reasonable cost, though it is the heaviest form of armour available. Carbon Steel Armour Costs $1'000 per facing and has a weight of 12. Carbon Plastic Armour: Though composed of the same sort of Carbon Metamaterial this armour is made with Plastic composites and Carbon-Plastic Fibres making it more costly to buy but much lighter than other armours. Carbon Plastic Armour Costs $2'000 per facing and has a weight of 6. Weapons Blah Other Equipment Blah Using Long Wheelbase Vehicles in Dark Future Blah See Also Vehicle Design Index